


Padawan

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: The world changed while Peter was... gone.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Peter comes back to a city, a world, an entire universe that’s moved on without him.

He missed the graduation of kids he’s been classmates with since he was eight, he missed whatever happened that made Mr. Stark finally give up on dying the grey out of his hair. He missed the wedding. He missed the first four years of _Morgan Stark_ , which was—well.

He sits down on Mr. Stark’s couch—in a cottage in the woods, things really _have_ changed—and stares at the coffee table.

“Hey kid,” Mr. Stark says from where he’s leaning against the kitchen doorway, “ready for Pizza and Star Wars?”

“I want to watch baby Yoda!” Morgan yells, pushing past her dad’s legs and running into the living room to climb onto the couch. She squirms into Peter’s space, laying her head down on his shoulder like they’ve known each other for years instead of a day and a half, and grabs the television remote.

Peter blinks, looking helplessly back at Mr. Stark. “Baby Yoda?”

“Oh, young padawan,” Mr. Stark says, smiling softly. Peter’s eyes skitter away from him, needing to look—anywhere else. “We have a lot to catch you up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend this was 100 words.


End file.
